The Aeroplane Ride - TOS Spirk
by Sexy.Lil.Emo
Summary: Jim and Spock end up on Earth in the 21st century, their mission is on the other side of the world and their communicators aren't working. The only way to get where is they need to go is by catching an aeroplane. - Spirk. Drabble.


Somehow they had ended up back in the early 21st century, and by somehow, Jim meant it was all Sulu's fault.

They were on a routine mission and somehow things started going wrong and apparently Sulu had lost control of the helm and now the Captain and First Officer Spock were stuck on Earth in approximately 2014.

Spock had commented on how the people of this time thought they were so advanced. And Jim reminded him that they had also met people more advanced than themselves.

Jim couldn't contact the ship via communicator and Spock's wasn't working either. They both knew what they had to do; continue with their mission. Their mission, which required them to be on the other side of the Earth.

Naturally, Spock suggested that the quickest way to get there without beaming was to get the fastest form of transport available to them at the current time; aeroplane.

Jim had wanted to commandeer a small plane from the airport but Spock pointed out that although he knew an exceptional amount of Earth history, he could not be sure that they would be able to pilot a plane once getting one. Reluctantly, Jim agreed and they 'procured' tickets from a wealthy looking couple.

Spock made sure to wear something-usually a beanie-to keep his Vulcan ears covered at all times, and this was no different as they boarded the jumbo jet.

"Mr and...Mrs? Valencia?" The hostess asked taking the tickets from them and eyeing them suspiciously.

Thinking fast, Spock answered before Jim could "Yes, it was an unfortunate typo, you see, William wasn't wearing his glasses when he booked our tickets and once it was done couldn't be changed, the company assured us it would not be an issue."

She stared at them then said stupidly "You two are married?"

Jim sighed then chuckled as he saw Spock hold back an eye roll, the Vulcan seemed to be a bit agitated.

"Obviously." Spock deadpanned.

Jim went for the more gentle approach "Look, miss, I am William Valencia and this is my Husband; Taylor Valencia." They had quickly studied the tickets before hand just in case this happened, thank god the woman had had a unisex name. "It was just a small mistake, we really need to be on this flight, could we please board now?"

She finally gave them the all clear and they boarded the plane, finding their seats in first class and near the back of the plane.

The flight got underway and within an hour Jim had read every bit of material within reach and was gently snoring-not drooling!-on Spock's shoulder. Spock usually would not allow him to be so obvious in public but this time they actually got to use the fact that they were married (and bonded) to their advantage. So Spock let Jim snore quietly on his shoulder while he studied the safety procedures should the plane malfunction, and people watch. It was always interesting to watch humanity, but even more fascinating to watch an earlier form of humanity.

At three hours in to the flight, dinner was served and of course Jim woke to the smell of hot food. Spock of course asked for the vegetarian option and picked out the parts that he could eat.

Jim finished his dessert (Spock had declined) as the sun was setting, making beautiful colours in the sky above the clouds. Jim leaned against Spock and they watched the sun setting together out of their window, fingers entangled in a deep Vulcan kiss.

Sleep on the aeroplane was not exactly pleasant, especially for the Vulcan who was extra sensitive to the vibrations and noises of the jumbo. When Jim woke he could see that his bondmate looked tense from the long sleepless night. Jim did what he could stuck on the plane, taking Spock to the bathroom and 'blowing off some steam'. It seemed to work, Spock was soon curled up on his chair, his head in Jim's lap, human fingers carding through Vulcan hair.

When Spock awoke a couple hours later, he looked a little better and Jim complained about how long this flight was taking and how the Enterprise could have been around Earth so many times by now. Spock had to agree with Jim that it was quite a slow and tedious journey.

It was when Jim suggested that he go have a word to the pilot on how to get there faster that Spock had to put his foot down and remind Jim that he was a Starfleet Captain. They were not allowed to interfere.

Finally they announced that the plane was making it's final decent. When the plane hit the runway, Jim was unprepared for the bump and his hand automatically found Spock's, squeezing it tight.

Spock calmed him through the bond but couldn't deny the unpleasant feeling of being on the plane for so many hours; he was in need of a hot shower and meditation time.

They got off the plane to find their communicators suddenly working again and the crew worried sick about them. Spock suggested that they take care of the mission before going back to the Enterprise; and their own time, as Scotty had reported that he had indeed fixed the issue.

After the mission, back aboard the Enterprise, Jim complained about the conditions of the aeroplane and how slow and small it was compared to their technology. While washing Jim's back in the shower, Spock commented that he found the experience fascinating and an addition to his knowledge of the time.

Jim told him that Spock would probably find any experience fascinating, even if the plane had gone down.

Spock commented that that would indeed have been fascinating.

Jim just shook his head and turned to hug his bondmate, content now that the mission was over and they were no longer confined to that god forsaken aeroplane.

Jim did find there was one thing he like about their experience; the freedom to show that they were married and in love in a public situation. He said as much to Spock as Jim was falling asleep that night.

Jim was expecting the Vulcan to speak against the level of public affection but instead he announced softly "I quite enjoyed our public display and interactions also."

And that sentence made the whole ordeal worth it in Jim's book.

X~X~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X~X

So I recently caught a plane to Adelaide and back to see Benedict Cumberbatch at oz comic con, and I wanted to write some Spirk, so that is how this came about, hope you like my little TOS drabble, much love xox


End file.
